3rd Guards Spetsnaz Brigade
The 3rd Guards Separate 'Warsaw-Berlin Red Banner Order of Suvorov 3rd degree' Spetsnaz Brigade is a special forces brigade of the Spetsnaz GRU and thus the Armed Forces of the Russian Federation. Background Despite the fact that the brigade itself was created in 1966, its predecessors have a long history. Traditionally, the countdown to the chronology of the unit is the 5th Separate Motorcycle Regiment. The regiment was established by Soviet General Staff Directive based on 238th Tank Brigade on March 26, 1944. On July 14, 1944 the regiment took part in the fighting, fighting in the 1st Byelorussian Front. For exemplary performance of assigned tasks, for the seizure of the cities of Lublin, Garwolin, and Zheluhov, decree USSR Supreme Soviet Presidium on the 9th of August 1944 the regiment was awarded Order of Red Banner. On December 1, 1944 the regiment was awarded the honorary title of "Guards." For the successful execution of assigned tasks to free Warsaw Commander of the Order of February 10, 1945 the regiment was given the name "Warsaw". For exemplary performance of assigned tasks, for the possession of the cities of Voldenberg Tseden by the decree of the Presidium of the Supreme Soviet on the 26th of April 1945 the regiment was awarded the Order of Suvorov third degree. For participation in the assault and capture of Berlin, the regiment was given the name "Berlin" on May 11, 1945. Since October 1945 the 5th Separate Guards Red Banner Order of Suvorov III degree Warsaw-Berlin Motorcycle Regiment of the 2nd Guards Tank Army was in a military town Tifenbrunn. On April 1, 1947 the 5th Separate Guards motorcycle regiment was disbanded, and on its base the 48th Separate Guards Motorcycle Battalion was established. In accordance with the directive of the General Staff of the number Org 267 486 20 September 1954 in order to improve the organization of reconnaissance units November 28, 1954 48th Separate Guards Motor Cycle Battalion was reformed in the 48th Separate Guards Reconnaissance Battalion. In accordance with General Staff Directive № Org / 6/111560 on July 9, 1966 48th Separate Guards Reconnaissance Warsaw-Berlin Red Banner Order of Suvorov III degree battalion was disbanded. Soviet era The brigade was formed in 1966 by a Directive of the Commander Group of Soviet Forces in Germany. It was formed in the garrison Werder (Havel) based 26th separate special battalion and 27th separate special battalion, and 48th and 166th separate reconnaissance battalions.Michael Holm, 3rd Guards Special Forces Brigade GRU, accessed 2013. The brigade was stationed in the town of Fürstenberg/Havel. Part of the brigade units were stationed until 1975 in Noyshterlitse, then in Noytimen. One of the main tasks of the brigade in the 1960-1980s was to detect and destroy the mobile missile systems of potential enemies. In April 1991, based on the directives of the Ministry of Defence of the USSR № 314/1/01500 on November 7, 1990, the brigade was relocated to the village of Roshchinsky, Samara Oblast and came under command of the Volga-Urals Military District. With the reorganisation of the military districts in 2011 it became part of the Central Military District. References Category:Brigades of the Soviet Union Category:Brigades of Russia Category:Special forces of Russia Category:Military units and formations established in 1966